


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by wendyindahouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pretty much just porn, Rimming, bottom!Jensen, lazy sunday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha opens his eyes, squinting against the harsh glare of sunlight pouring through the large windows and stretches like a cat. He glances over at Jensen sprawled on his front beside him and smirks. Jensen has kicked off the covers his sleep and Misha has a prime view of his ass, complete with the bite marks Misha left there the night before.  Looking at the clock, he sees it’s almost noon, and decides it’s definitely time Jensen was awake too. Pornyness follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> I would love to see some porny midday lazy sex between our boys at Jensen’s old bachelor pad.
> 
> ([my tumblr](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com))

Misha opens his eyes, squinting against the harsh glare of sunlight pouring through the large windows and stretches like a cat.  He glances over at Jensen sprawled on his front beside him and smirks.  Jensen has kicked off the covers in his sleep and Misha has a prime view of his ass, complete with the bite marks Misha left there the night before.

Looking at the clock, he sees it’s almost noon, and decides it’s definitely time Jensen was awake too.  Misha shifts until he’s straddling Jensen, his cock sliding into the cleft of Jensen’s ass, then leans forward to place soft, wet kisses down his spine, licking and nipping at the salty skin.  He feels Jensen’s hips shifting beneath him but there’s still no obvious sign that he’s awake, so Misha blows gently on the damp skin, knowing Jensen is ticklish.

Jensen twitches and opens one eye, before lazily drawling "Well ain’t this just the perfect way to wake up".

Misha’s response is merely to shift backwards, lifting Jensen’s hips up off the mattress and letting out a moan as Jensen spreads his legs wide, displaying himself, and wordlessly passes the lube from the nightstand.  Misha leans in to lick and suck at Jensen’s hole and this time it is Jensen who moans, long and deep, pushing back to chase the sensation of Misha’s tongue, before the tongue is replaced by a slick finger, twisting it’s way inside, stroking slowly, making Jensen writhe against the cool sheets.

Jensen reaches down to grasp his cock, desperately seeking friction as Misha taunts him with another finger, but Misha slaps him away, replacing the hand with his own loose fist.  He strokes teasingly, grazing the head and spreading the wetness he finds there, but never tightening his grip quite enough, knowing that Jensen likes to be strung out this way.  Jensen pushes back insistently onto Misha’s fingers now, trying to take him deeper and Misha knows he’s ready.  Slicking up his cock, he pulls his fingers out, ignoring Jensen’s whimper of discontent, and lines himself up before pushing slowly, oh so slowly, past the ring of muscle.  They both gasp at the sensation, at the heat, the slickness, and the slow, gradual slide until Misha bottoms out with a hoarse moan. 

Jensen’s hands grip the sheets, his knuckles white, trying to resist the urge to touch himself as Misha lazily thrusts his hips forward, the pace slow and languorous.  Jensen’s words escape in a rush of breath: “oh God, more, Misha, harder, yes, oh God Misha, I need… please”.  Misha relents, and his fist tightens around Jensen’s cock as he increases the pace of his thrusts, unable himself to resist the sensation of heat and tightness as he feels Jensen’s muscles trying to pull him ever deeper.  Their ragged breathing seems to echo in the room, accompanied by the slap and slide of skin moving slickly against skin.

Misha’s steady rhythm falters as he feels himself on the brink, hears Jensen’s shattered voice, feels him come hard all over his hand and the sheets.  He pulls out roughly, a shudder going through him at the sound of disappointment Jensen makes, and grips himself tightly, the slick feel of Jensen’s come on his hand causing another shiver of arousal.  It only takes a few strokes and he’s coming, hot and sticky all over Jensen’s back, before collapsing next to him on the bed.

"Yep..." confirms Jensen, as Misha idly draws a finger through the mess he’s just made, bringing it up to his lips to taste.  "Definitely the best way to be woken up on a lazy Sunday."


End file.
